A Different Kind Of Monster
by Shadow Of Death 69
Summary: Naruto gets attacked by a mob and teleported to the Rosario Vampire world will he survive. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE SO BACK OFF!

This starts right after the attack on Naruto and if you don't know Naruto is six years old but is very thick headed. this is during second season.

XxXxX

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Yelled a man with red eyes. Unknown to Naruto it is the Sharingan.

Naruto let on fire by the Jutsu. "Now is our chance kill the demon." Said a random mobster puting a spear in his gut a kunais all over his body.

"No I will send him to a different world that way there will be no evidence to be found." Said different man with the sharingan.

"Do it." All the mobsters said together.

"Teleportation Jutsu." The man said casting the Jutsu.

As Naruto is disappearing, the mob left Naruto with hateful words.

XxXxX Yokai academy XxXxX

"Moka stop trying to suck tsukune's blood." Kurumu yelled standing out side of the school. "Come on lets go before the bell rings."

Suddenly there is a flash that blinded every one. Once the flash died down the first thing that came to Kurumu's mind is, "I smell a human." fallowing the smell to the center of the school to a field and in the middle of the felled was a small boy on fire with a spear in his gut and what looks to me some kind of knifes all over his body unconscious.

Moka ran over to the boy, "We have to stop the fire be for he burns away" Moka said removing the spear.

"I got this" Mizore said walking up to him.

Moka got up and stood in her way. "Relax, I'm not going to turn him in to an ice cube." Mizore said walking past Moka.

Mizore put both her hands on his chest sending a freezing cold wave over his body vanquishing the flames. But damn near giving him hypothermia. his orange jacket and under shirt is burned away, all that is left

"He is bleeding to much we need to get him a nurse and fast." Tsukune said.

"Then lets go." Moka said picking up the boy.

XxXxX Nurse's office XxXxX

"Please u have to help him." Moka pleaded.

"Fine but only because this human is to small to save himself." The female nurse said grabbing the boy and put him in one of the beds.

She started by wrapping bandages around his stomach to stop the bleeding. The started removing the odd weapons. But then noticed he has several broken bones. Placing the broken bones in the in the right places so they can all heal correctly and then warped bandages all over his body.

"He will live. I will talk to the head master about him stay after living through such damage to such a small body I think he will let him stay. Now get to class." The nurse said waving everyone away.

XxXxX Nekonome's class XxXxX

"Meow, your here thank goodness. Pick any seat that is not taken." Nekonome said.

"Thank you Ms. Nekonome." The group said.

Taking there own seats in the back leaving only one left in the back.

"OK class this year you will only have one class room. But just like last year no showing your monster forms." Nekonome said.

"I wounder if that boy is going to be alright?" Yukari said.

"He will don't worry about it and if he gets to stay we will all be his friend." Moka said.

XxXxX Three hours later with Naruto XxXxX

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned.

"Your awake that is amazing. Oh and you are in the Yokai academy hospital" The nurse said. 'The head master said he gets to say I hope he can make it here.' She thought.

"Can I get your name and age." Asked the nurse with a clipboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am six." He said.

"I'm going to check your condition." The nurse said. 'This is amazing, he is almost completely healed all that is left is the hole in his stomach.' She thought. "You can go to the academy tomorrow morning. But you are very malnourished. I will take you to your home room." She said wrapping fresh bandages around his stomach.

XxXxX The next morning Nekonome's class XxXxX

"Alright class we are having a new student today." Nekonome said.

"Is this Ms. Nekonome's class?" Said a voice at the door.

"Meow, you must be Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"That's me." Naruto said back.

"There is a seat for you, right between Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki." Nekonome said pointing to the chair.

As Naruto was walking to his chair someone tried to trip him but his foot got frozen solid before he could. Naruto thentook his seat in the back of the class.

"How are you feeling." Moka asked.

"Why would you care?" Naruto said with a straight face.

"Because we saved you and that means we care for you." Mizore said.

"I'm fine but the nurse said that the only thing left to be healed is some kind of hole in my stomach. But she also said that I'm malnourished what ever that means."

"It means you need to eat more." Kurumu said.

"But no one ever lets me eat if I try to everyone starts beating me." Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Well your not where those people can hurt you any more." Yukari said.

"Is that why you got hurt?" Mizore asked.

"No, they said something about killing me once and for all and sending me to a different world so that there is no evidence of my death." Naruto said putting his chin on the desk.

RING RING RING RING

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means it's time for you to eat, lets go." Tsukune said.

XxXxX Cafeteria XxXxX

"That was good." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"It's to bad bad that I'm about to make you puke it all up HUMAN." Said a man in a group of five men. The man kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him through the cafeteria wall and landing on the dirt out side of the building.

"AAAGGHHH." Naruto screamed in pain.

"Those men are vampires, Tsukune pull my rosary it's our only chance to save him." Moka said in a hurry.

Tsukune reached over and pulled of her rosary.

"Stop Moka Akashiya she is out numbered any way she don't stand a chance against four vampires. I'll take care of this human child." The man with black hair that goes down to his shoulders.

"You think your tough picking children don't you." Moka said running to the man with the shoulder length black hair. one of the vampires with no hair blacked her path punching her in the gut sending her back words. A second one with short red hair came up on her right giving her a kick to the right side of her ribs sending her to the left. A third vampire with brown short hair on her left round house kicked her gut sending her further back words. The last one with white long hair came up from behind and dropped at least three gallons of water over her head paralyzing her body from any movement and send waves of pain though her body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG" She screamed in pain.

"Tell me, why do you wish to save this boy?" Asked the man with black hair.

"We are friends and that is what we do for each other." Mizore yelled as the group try to help.

"NO GET BACK THEY ARE VAMPIRES, THEY WILL KILL YOU JUST AS FAST AS THEY CAN KILL NARUTO." Moka yelled.

XxXxX Naruto's POV XxXxX

'Friends... I finely made some friends and now because of me one of them is about to die.' Naruto thought.

'Then don't let it happen, take some of my power and kill them all, show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki. TEAR THEM APART, GRIND THE'RE FACES TO DUST!" Yelled an evil voice from inside Naruto.

'Friends... I finely made some friends and now because of me one of them is about to die.' Naruto thought.

'Then don't let it happen, take some of my power and kill them all, show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki. TEAR THEM APART, GRIND THEM TO DUST!" Yelled an evil voice from inside Naruto.

"Kill the brats over there just so Moka can watch her so called friend die." The man with the black hair said.

The bald vampire dashed in the direction of Mizore. "I'll finnish you in one blow."

'Kill them all show them what what you can do.' The evil voice said again within Naruto.

"GRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM THEM OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Are crazy you can't even lay a finger on a vampire let alone hurt them or kill them. You will just get yourself killed trying." Moka yelled.

"She is r... were did he go.

The bald vampire reeled his fist back for the punch, but when threw the punch hit a different target. Naruto. the fist went straight through his chest, into the front out the back. Naruto's blood got all over Mizore.

"NARUTO NOOO!" everyone but the vampires yelled.

"Heheheh if you can't finnish a human in one blow, HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FINNISHING HER IN ONE BLOW!" Naruto yelled removing the man's arm from his chest. But what Naruto did not realize is he is letting a massive aura that scared inner Moka but could not tell what kind it is.

"Hmm you still smell like a human but your letting of an aura that keeps getting stronger by the second." The black haired man said.

Now almost everyone in the school is watching, but are in shock that a human survived a punch through the chest.

"Now let me show you WHAT I CAN DO" Naruto yelled.

Taking the arm of the bald man, he tossed he at the man with the black hair.

'He is using him as a distraction, but you will have to do a better job than that.' The man with black.

"I guess we can't call you human any more my name is Hiroshi." Said the man with black hair.

"Mine is Isamu." The bald man said.

"Mine is Shou." Said the one with red hair.

"My name is Daisuke." Said the one with brown hair.

"And my name is Kenta." The last one with white hair said.

"And you are Naruto." Shou said.

"Well all you need to worry about right now is defending yourselves RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruto made a shock wave smashing his foot into the ground.

"Such power." Moka said to herself.

Just as they thought Naruto had this fight in the bag, every thing started to go down hill.

"You think just because you have a massive aura, don't mean you can beat a vampire. you are nothing but a child playing games to me. NOW DIE!" Hiroshi yelled throwing a rock at boulder a Naruto but he dodged it and got Isamu's fist kinected to his face sending him fly to Shou. drop kicking Naruto to the ground. Then all of them started stomping and kicking him for about no more than five minutes.

'hmm I underestimated these vampires, all i can do is give Naruto more of my Chakra but sense he is so small he will not be able to hold this said chakra. So that would put him at three tails if. But also over time he will reach four tails over a period of times and i have no idea what will happen if he does. Oh well but this will hurt him.' Said the voice within Naruto.

An odd bubbly red cloak started to form around his body giving him tree tails, his canines grew out and are now sharp as a blade, his nails all turned sharp to, his eyes are now red and slitted and what looks to be fox ears on his head. The hole in his chest started to disappear. He then dropped down on all fours.

"He is not a human nor monster, he is a Jinjuriki. The last of them at that." Moka said her eyes widened in shock.

"Better get ready. I'm about rip all your heads off." Naruto growled.

"Hmph. Try if you dare, but our heads will not come cheaply." Hiroshi said grinning.

"Boss, his power is rising by the second." Kenta whispered to Hiroshi.

"I noticed the a long time ago." Hiroshi said.

"You should be focusing on me instead of booger boy here." Naruto said suddenly appearing behind the vampires.

"What, how did you get behind us..." Isamu said punching Naruto's gut but ended up burning his hand on the red cloak surrounding Naruto's body.

"Hmph it seems like that substance comes with some defense too." Isamu said grabbing his hand.

'This is not good at all, he will gain the fourth tail in under a minute. He has to finish those vampires and fast.' Said the evil voice in Naruto.

Mizore suddenly threw an ice spear into Kenta's head killing him on the spot.

"Nice one Mizore." Moka commented.

Shou got distracted by Kenta's dead body on the floor leaving him wide open for an attack, Naruto dashed towards Shou before he could do anything. Naruto jumped up and put his hand through shou's chest kill him.

"He is so fast I can barely see his movements." Daisuke said in shock.

Naruto appeared in front of Daisuke. Sliding his right foot under daisuke's tripping him, Naruto then curb stomped his face in killing him too.

"Three down, two to to go." Naruto said slowly walking to Hiroshi and Isamu with grin."

Naruto dashed at Isamu but he dodged out of the way way but not fast enough. Naruto grabbed Isamu's leg and slammed into the ground as hard as he could breaking Isamu's back.

"Now its just me and you, Hiroshi." Naruto said smashing his knee into Hiroshi's gut sending him flying into a tree head first snapping his neck.

'Just in the nick of time.' Said the voice in Naruto.

Suddenly the cloak surrounding disappeared and Naruto's body dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kurumu ran over to Naruto as fast as she could. "That red cloak must have heated his body up, it looks like he is burning alive."

"We need to get him to the nurse." Moka said putting her rosary back on.

XxXxX Nurses office

"Damn his temperature keeps rising, at this rate he is going have a heatstroke." The nurse said freaking out.

"How do we bring it back down?" Yukari asked.

"He needs to be blanketed by something freezing." The nurse said and everyone turned to Mizore.

"Fine I'll do it." Mizore said laying down next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank goodness, his temperature is dropping. The only bad thing is, you have to stay here for the night." The nurse said.

"Its alright I'm tired anyway." Mizore said yawning.

"See you tomorrow Mizore." They all said leaving.

"He looks so cute when he is asleep." Mizore said to herself.

XxXxX Around midnight

Naruto woke up with mizore's body wrapped around him and her cheek pressed up against his.

"Mizore." Naruto said blushing.

"Just go back to sleep." Mizore said.

'She is so cold, even her breath is freezing. It actually makes me comfortable.' Naruto thought to himself trying to get closer to her but slowly because he thought it is embarrassing.

Mizore noticed what he is doing and pulled his body as close to her as she could and unconsciously put her cheek back next to his and they both fell back asleep.

XxXxX The morning

"Looks like you two are already falling for each other, Mizore." Yukari said walking into the room waking Mizore up but Naruto is still asleep.

Suddenly an ice spear went flying past her just inches from her head. "Shut up be for accidentally don't miss." Mizore said trying to go back to sleep.

"Well I have some good news and bad news, for you two love birds." Yukari said with a grin.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP'!" Mizore yelled forming what looks to be boulder of ice and through it at Yukari. waving her wand the boulder of ice stopped dead in the air.

"Now what is this good news and bad news?" Mizore asked.

"Well we talked to the head master." Tsukune said.

"The good news is that the head master said that Jinjuriki is classified as a monster so Naruto can stay." Moka said.

"The bad news for you is." Yukari said.

"The head master said he has to live with you, in your dorm." Kurumuru finished.

"AI'm fine with it." Mizore said trying to go back to sleep.

"Also the nurse said that leave in at least an hour. She also said that you need to keep as close as possible to him just encase something happens." Kurumuru said.

"And there is no school until the hole in the cafeteria wall is fixed." Yukari said jumping up and down.

"Then that means I'm going to my dorm then, bye." Mizore said holding Naruto like a new born baby.

And left with Naruto.

XxXxX Mizore's dorm

Mizore put Naruto in the covers of her bed and got in the bed too.

"Sucks that I can't sleep nude anymore." Mizore said taking off her shirt and removing her bra, then put her shirt back on

She soon fell asleep with Naruto's head on her chest.

Just little more than a hour Naruto woke up again on the left Mizore with her being fast asleep and noticed he is in a different room now, but what got his attention the most was the round objects in her shirt. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it he slowly moved the left side of her her shirt down until her left breast is fully visible. He slowly poked it and jumped back like it's gong to attack him. Feeling less afraid of it came back over to it and gave it another poke and nothing happened and noticed his finger was sinking into it. so he put his hand on it and gave it a squeeze. "It's so soft... I want one." Naruto said to himself.

He then noticed little pink dot the pokes out a little. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it again he again he gave it a little squeeze.

XxXxX With Mizore

'What the hell why does it feel like I'm being touched but it has nothing to do with my dream I'm having.' She thought to herself but she woke up once she felt he nipple git squeezed.

XxXxX Back with Naruto

Mizore moaned from the pleasure as she woke up and noticed that Naruto is the one touching her and also noticed the look of curiosity on Nauto's face.

"OH NO, Naruto stop you can't be doing that." She said freaking out trying to put her breast back in her shirt.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" He said starting to cry thinking that she is going to start beating him.

"Its OK you didn't know." She said hugging Naruto. 'WOW, for a kid he sure does know how t... AAAAGGGHHH I'm going pedo on Naruto.' She thought.

"Naruto, lets just keep what happened between the two of us." She said.

"Alright." Naruto said back.

"I'm not mad at you, but don't do that." She said laying back down into the bed with Naruto.

"I promise, I won't ever do it again." Naruto promised.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it you want to ask?" Mizore asked.

"What are those for any way?" Naruto asked pointing to Mizore's breasts.

All she did is blush and did one thing she would regret in two ways... she handed him a book about child birth.

"Umm, Mizore." Naruto called.

"What now?" Mizore whined.

"I don't know how to read." Naruto said.

Mizore made a face palm that left a red mark on her face.

XxXxX In The Naruto World

"We have found the last Jinchuriki." Said a female orange hair in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Where is the Jinchuriki?" Said a man in a shadow unable to be seen.

"The Jinchuriki is in a different world known as the Yōkai academy. Orochimaru said to be a school for monsters." The woman said.

"That means we wasted our time destroying the Leaf village." Said the man in the shadows.

"Orochimaru has asked permission to help along with Sasuke, Kabuto and the sound four."

"I accept his offer, we just might need all the help we can get."

"That is a good choice because I am the only one who knows the Jutsu to get everyone there and back." Orochimaru said walking into the rather dark room.

"Get everyone ready, we attack tomorrow." The man said lifting his head making it possible to see his ringed eyes know as the Rinnegan.

XxXxX Back at Yōkai academy

"I guess this means I am going to teach you how to read." Mizore said.

Suddenly an explosion went off in the middle of the courtyard. 21 people appeared in black robes with clouds on them.

"You know what to do find the Jinchuriki. Deadly force is authorized." Said a man with red hair and rods in his back.

"As you wish, Nagato." everyone went on there mission to find the Jinjuriki.

Off to the side Yukari is listining to every thing they said, hiding behind a trash can. "I have to warn Mizore and Naruto." Yukari whispered to her self and dashed in the direction of the two said people.

"But Hidan you are not authorized to use your curse Jutsu." Nagato said.

"As you wish my lord." Hidan said back.

"You six follow the girl." Nagato said pointing at the six pains.

"We're on it." The six said starting to tail Yukari.

XxXxX

Yukari kicked Mizore's door down. "There are a lot of guys in black cloaks with red clouds after Naruto." Yukari said panicking.

"What, why would some one be after him?" Mizore said.

Suddenly Yukari felt a fist impact with the side of her rib cage. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH" Yukari screamed being slammed against a wall knocking her out.

Naruto stood in shock. "You can't have MY Naruto so get lost." Mizore said unleashing large amounts of KI.

"Don't you think he is a little young for you?" Yahiko said looking at Naruto.

"Don't judge me, ass wipe!" Mizore said and launched an ice sword at him.

But the large one got in the way and tried to absorb it but it failed and the ice sword dug into his heart.

"Hmph. at least we know that its not a Jutsu now. Almighty push." Yahiko said and pushed the two out the window.

"Maybe i should have thought about the fact that we are in a six story building before pushing them out a window." Yahiko said with a shrug and jumped out the window with four others.

The one that stayed behind tried revive the large one but a pan fell on his head knocking him out.

"Serves you right, asshole." Yukari said running to go get Moka.

XxXxxX With Moka

"That aura is coming from Mizore." Tsukune said.

"Then lets get over there before she ends up freezing Naruto." Moka said running toward Mizore's direction.

About half way there they seen Yukari.

"Moka, Naruto is being attacked again." Yukari said.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" A voice screamed off in Mizore's direction.

"Was that Naruto?" Tsukune asked.

"Lets find out." Moka said.

Suddenly they all got pushed back by a wave of pure chakra.

"This is the same aura that came from Naruto that he had those tails." Moka said said they all started running as fast as they could toward Naruto.

XxXxX With Naruto

Naruto slowly got up and tried to walk toward Mizore but fell to the ground. So he just crawled over to her motionless body. "Mizore, wake up. Wake up, Mizore." Naruto cried as he hugged her.

'Naruto, she is dead.' A voice lied from within Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said releasing raw chakra. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed releasing enough chakra to bring down the tree tails just a flick his finger.

'I knew he was going to use my chakra but this is suicide. He took a third of my chakra in just five seconds.' An evil voice thought inside Naruto.

A red cloak of chakra started to form along with four tails.

"You are weak how do hope to kill us." Yahiko said with out a sign of fear in his voice.

"What this cant be, He has four tails. I have no clue what he could do with that many tails." Moka said and noticed Mizore lying on the floor next to the Jinchuuriki. "We need to get Mizore away from Naruto. Tsukune pull of my rosory." Moka Said.

Tsukune ran over to Moka and pulled her rosary off.

Suddenly moka's Inner self is revealed. She dashed for Mizore.

'This is not good he is about to get five tails and is still taking more. He has been blinded by rage.' Thought the evil voice within Naruto.

Naruto noticed some one dashing up to Mizore. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto yelled grabbing Moka by the throat and slamming her to the ground. Naruto was about out her throat but she kicked him off and got some distance between her and the jinchuuriki.

'He has gone completely mad. He don't even know who am. I'm a surprise that he remembers Mizore.' Moka thought to herself.

Naruto dashed at Moka which scared the shit out over her but Yahiko got in the way. "Your fight is with me. Almighty push!" Yahiko tried to push Naruto away but it failed as Naruto gained a fifth tail. "He resisted my almighty push." Yahiko said and suffered a punch to the rib cage.

Yahiko went flying past Moka, Naruto made a dash at Moka again. "Hey boy, don't you want to save the girl." A voice said behind him. Naruto turned around noticed a girl with orange hair holding a kunai to Mizore's neck. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Naruto yelled giving her a death blow to her chest sending her crashing into a building.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She said waving hand signs but not fast enough as Naruto ripped her arm off her body like it was nothing.

"Try summoning now." Naruto said tossing her arm off to the side. The girl soon fell over, dead.

Suddenly Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto and the Sound four appeared next to Yahiko.

"Hmm, it looks like the jinchuuriki has five tails. This should be fun." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Should I finish this so we can go home." Sasuke said grabbing the curse mark on his neck.

"Why not. After all, I do have some of my tests that I need to finish." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke started to use the power from his curse mark, but he could not match Naruto's strength or speed let alone both.

"I'LL DROP YOU LIKE A BAG OF HORSE SHIT GGGRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled giving Sasuke a death blow to the face sending him through the forest.

'It seems that the jinchuuriki is defending the girl. Making it impossible to to get near him without getting near her, causing him to attack wildly... Wait that's it, I'll make her come to me.' Yahiko thought to himself.

"Universal pull!" Yahiko said pulling Mizore toward his direction.

Naruto noticed Mizore being pulled toward him as is about to stab her with a strange black rod.

'This is not going to end well.' The evil voice within Naruto said.

Naruto sent a blast of chakra at Yahiko knocking the strange rod out of his hand.

'What, he was supposed to charged at me.. It seems he is a bit smarter than I thought.' Yahiko thought to himself, letting his guard down while in shock.

Naruto sent another blast of chakra at him sending him flying into the forest.

"I guess I had that one coming for letting my guard down." Yahiko said to himself getting up off the floor.

Yahiko looked around and noticed Sasuke lying on the floor knocked out.

"Hmph, it looks like the jinchuuriki was not spiting out words when he said he was going to drop him." Yahiko said to himself walking back toward Naruto's direction.

XxXxX With Naruto

Naruto dashed back to Mizore's side.

"I think we have had enough of watching this fight. Lets just bag the jinchuuriki and go home, What do you say Kakuzu?" Said a man wearing the akatsuki robe with short white hair pushed back.

"You shouldn't underestimate a jinchuuriki, Hidan. They can kill you if your not careful." Kakuzu said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't die." Hidan said back.

"Well lets test that theory." Kakuzu said picking Hidan up and throwing him at Naruto.

Naruto notice the man flying toward him so he sent blast of chakra at him but it failed.

"Your mine now." Hidan said managing to cut Naruto and starting up a strange jutsu.

"What is he doing?" Moka asked herself.

"Its a curse jutsu. Because of the fact that Hidan is immortal he can use this jutsu without killing himself. It's like this if he stabs his leg then the jinchuuriki will get a stab wound on his leg, if Hidan stabs his heart then its all over for the jinchuuriki." Yahiko said walking out of the forest. "Oh, and Orochimaru. You might want to go get Sasuke." Yahiko finished.

"I guess the Jinchuuriki meant it when he said he was going to drop him." Orochimaru commented.

"That's what I said." Yahiko said.

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Hidan said using a strange black rod to stab his heart.

Suddenly Naruto dropped dead on the floor.

"NARUTO NO!" Moka, Kurumuru and Yukari all cried.

"Don't worry, I will kill all of you too so you can join him" Hidan said.

'THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULES, THIS MUCH CHAKRA IS GOING TO GIVE HIM EIGHT TAILS. THIS IS GOING TO KILL HIM. DAMN YOU HIDAN, DAMN YOU TO HELL.' Yelled the evil voice within Naruto.

Suddenly there is a massive wave of chakra that pushed every one back and leaving a crater, but in the middle of the crater is a giant fox with eight tails and muscles bones showing. ~did I describe that right, let me know if I didn't~

"We don't stand a chance with him having this many tails. We need to get out of here and fast." Yahiko said dashing away.

"Have fun dealing with the jinchuuriki now." Hidan said dashing away with every one else.

Orochimaru dashed away with sasuke over his shoulder.

Suddenly all of the chakra from the akastuki disapeared.

Every one the school could see the massive beast. "What the hell is going on over ther." "I have never seen a monster that big. What kind of monster is that." Was only a couple of resonses that were said.

"What are we going to do about Naruto. We need to help him some how." Kurumuru asked looking at the vampire side of Moka who is in pure shock by the Massive beast.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" Naruto growled.

"Well all help, after all he is a monster just like us." Said a voive behinde them.

The group turned around and noticed damn near the whole school in ther monster formes, even the teachers are scatterd around in the massive croud.

"Do any of you understand what you are all going to get yourselves into?" Moka said trying to warn everyone.

"We sure as hell do know. Now lets do this together." Said a man in what looked like rhino.

Suddenly every one charged at him with full force. "We have to help them out some how." Moka said looking at the massive beast.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR" The beast once known as Naruto, slammed his paw to the ground creating a shock wave that sent every one flying in different directions.

One of the Monsters that looked like an ape, fell to the ground right next to Tsukune. But the monster got knocked out cold.

As the the group looked back at the massive beast they noticed what like to be ants compered to the size of the fleshy fox, crawling all over the beast.

"Wait a second, remember how the nurse said that the cloak heated up Naruto's body and Naruto need to be around Mizore because she could keep his body cool?" Moka asked yukari and kurumuru.

"Yea. What are u getting at?" Kurumuru asked.

"Maybe ice could be its weakness. Try and wake Mizore up." Moka ordered.

'I don't think that will work but I have a back up plan. REVIVAL JUTSU!" The evil beast yelled from within Naruto.

'It will take some time before the jutsu takes effect.' Said the same evil voice within Naruto.

"Mizore wake up." Yukari said dropping a pan on her head waking her up.

Mizore got up and looked around then noticed the massive fleshy beast. "What is that thing... and where is Naruto?" Mizore asked freaking out.

"Mizore that massive beast IS Naruto." Moka answered.

"That can't be Naruto, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS OUT?!" Mizore asked freaking out even more.

"My best guess is that Naruto thought you died when you got knocked out from that fall. After that he went completely crazy trying to defend your body, he even tried to kill Moka when she was trying to get your body away from him. Then he got put in some kind of curse and died, then suddenly there was a blast that pushed us all away and the next thing we knew there is was this is this massive beast standing in front of us." Kurumuru explained . ~sorry if you could not understand, I'm bad at explaining in third person.~

"We need to see if you can freeze him, I think that might be its weakness." Moka said.

"I will see what I can do." She said and threw an ice sword at the beast body. As soon as the ice sword touched the beast, a thick layer of ice slowly started to spread around the beast.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM IT, OR YOU WILL ALL BE FROZEN SOLID!" Mizore yelled.

Every one started jumping off the the beast.

In a matter of a couple of minutes the ice covered the entire beast. "I think its over now." Mizore said.

Suddenly the ice broke "RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"

"I spoke too soon." Mizore said angrily.

'I should have known it would not work.' The evil voice said within Naruto.

"WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU." Yelled a voice.

'So he is finely here, Its about time.' Said the same evil voice said within Naruto.

The wood dragon started to warp around the beast to restrain it.

'This is odd. I am not dead anymore, I can actually feel my heart beating. This must must be a revival jutsu, but by who.' The one who summoned the wood dragon thought to himself.

"Who are you? Are you here to try and capture Naruto too?" Moka asked get ready to fight.

"I am Hashirama sinju, the first Hokage of Konoha. And for the second question, I am here to help with the Nine tails's Jinchuuriki over the." The man now known as Hashirama said pointing at the massive beast.

"Well how are you going help? Not even we can do much to help and we are all monsters." Moka said.

"Well I alone have the power to stop the Nine Tails. Now let do my work." Hashirama said.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAR!" The beast roared out as it broke free of the wood dragon.

"It's obviously aggravated. We need to fined a way to calm it down, if we can calm it down it well be much easier to seal the demon back into the jinjuuriki." Hashirama said summoning another wood dragon.

The wood dragon started wrap itself around the beast to restrain it again, but this time the wood dragon got coated with layers and layers of chakra paper making it harder to break free of.

"Some of us decided we should help, after all we are responsible for the child gaining this many tails." Said a woman with purple hair in an akastuki cloak. Behind her was two others known as Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Wait, did you say that the jinchuuriki is a child?" Hashirama asked.

"He is only about Six if I remember correctly." Yukari said answering Hashirama's question.

"With a jinchuuriki his age having this many tails. He will most likely die. With this much in such a little body it will tear him apart." Hashirama said trying to think of something.

"Then all we have to do is cut away its chakra and it should give us more time." Kisame said grabbing the hilt of the massive blade on his back.

"Don't be such a fool, Kisame. It won't be as easy as 'cutting' away its chakra." Itachi said.

"No, he might have an idea, but how exactly do you plan on doing this," Hashirama asked looking at Kisame.

"Its easy, I will use samehada here to absorb the chakra." Kisame said.

"There is only one risk with that idea. You have to get close to the target." Hashirama said think of a way to get to the beast safely.

Suddenly Kisame dashed at the beast. "Don't worry, I got this." Kisame said ducking under a claw from the beast.

Kisame dodged all the attacks the beast gave him, he even got a couple slashes on the beast's arms with his Samehada.

"Ha, I am almost there. Then I can go crazy." Kisame whispered to himself.

"NOW, TAKE THIS!" Kisame yelled putting everything he had into one swing of the sword, aimed at the beast's belly.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" The beast howled in pain as it fell on it's side.

"Itachi, try and lite it on fire with your Mangekyō." Kisame said running back to the group.

"I'm on it." Itachi said activating his Mangekyō sharingan. But before he could lite it on fire with the black flames. The beast got up and sent a of chakra at him causing him to release his Mangekyō as he got sent through the air.

'One or two more slashes with that sword and it should put Naruto back into human form... but if he gains any more of my chakra... His body will experience so much chakra his body will ether explode but ether eight or nine it don't matter he will have no skin on his body and his blood will drain out from the loss of skin... To put it short, he will most likely die. But not if i can help it.' An evil voice thought inside of Naruto.

Suddenly the beast's mouth opened and it's tails pointed at the mouth of the beast.

"What is he doing." Mizore asked.

"I have no clue, but what ever it is. It most likely ain't good." hashirama said.

an odd black ball started to form where the tails are pointing, but the ball is also growing as small orbs are making it larger.

"SHIT, THAT IS A TAILED BEAST BOMB. EVERY ONE GET OUT OF HERE." Hashirama yelled to everyone. 'All i can do is try form a wood dome, to try and absorb at lest a little bit of the blow.' He thought doing hand signs. Wood swiftly started to form a dome around the beast.

'Trying to to a tailed beast bomb without enough chakra will cancel out every thing... or there could be enough chakra.' thought the same evil voice.

The wood did not form fast enough but the bomb missed every one by a hair and flew a distance into the forest. Then it detonated.

KAKAKABOOOMMM!

Everyone noticed the massive explosion. But they also heard a rather large poof after words.

They all looked where the beast used to be but now all there is, is a massive cloud.

Once the cloud cleared everyone noticed a small bow lying on the floor with his skin completely burnt off.

"NARUTO!" Mizore yelled running over to Naruto's body. Picking him up and started gently hugging him. Gitting some of his blood on her. "SOMEONE GET HIM A DOCTOR OR A NURSE. NOW!" Mizore yelled.

him 'He completely used up his chakra after making the tailed beast bomb that the chakra he was taking from was cut off from the stain that this happened. Now time to start healing his body before he dies from blood loss. After all, if he dies I the kyuubi would die too and I don't fell like dying.' The evil voice know known as the Kyuubi thought within Naruto.

XxXxX

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

That sure as hell did not take long... I might as well tell the truth... Yes I did copy "strength of a Jinchuuriki" by "Hakai Konton Kage". Word for word too. So there you have it everyone, it was copied.

And someone asked how I posted it so fast with so many words... simple, I uploaded it.

I wil delete this FAKE very soon.

Go ahead speak you mind too me from reviews or PMs it don't matter to me.


End file.
